


Autumn (A Citrus Hill Moment)

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Citrus Hill [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Citrus Hill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'verse summary: AU.  Rodney was bad at work, and has been exiled by SGC to a tiny town outside of Gainesville, Florida.  This is the story of Rodney's time in Citrus Hill, a handsome guy named John who he meets under less-than-optimal circumstances, and how he learns a bit about life in the South.</p><p>Story summary:  Written for the Fall Fest in squidgie's LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn (A Citrus Hill Moment)

There's a bit of a cold spell in Citrus Hill on this crisp Sunday morning, and Rodney's prepared. Though he'd be more than willing to cocoon himself in bed with John 'til it warms up, their Sunday morning routine calls and that means breakfast at Skeeters.

John gets out of his truck, striding up to Rodney with hands thrust into his jeans pockets and his shoulders hunched up stiffly. Rodney surveys him and opines, "You _look_ cold."

"I'm fine, McKay," John claims, but leans into Rodney.

"Seriously bony," Rodney says, poking John in the side. "If you weighed more than seventeen pounds, you might not always be cold."

They walk in the brisk morning air, and Skeeters is in view when they're stopped by a passerby with some questions for John. After three minutes, John starts shivering ever so slightly, but doesn't complain. Always a smile with his public service.

Rodney rolls his eyes and takes off his orange fleece, draping it over John's shoulders. John looks appreciative, almost melting into the warmth. As the elderly woman finishes her questions, John sees Rodney rub his hands together, so he pulls Rodney behind him, guiding Rodney's hands into the pockets of the fleece. The woman just smiles at the pair.

"Thank you, Mister Mayor," she says, then bobs her head at Rodney. "Doctor McKay."

"Thank _you_ , Mrs. Fratelli," John says, and then turns back towards Skeeters. He doesn't let Rodney out from behind him, just drags him along holding Rodney's hands in his, buried in the deep pockets of the fleece.

"Morning, boys!" Skeeter calls from the back as his mom guides them to a booth.

"Here's your coffee, sugar," Miss Melanie says to Rodney. "You look like you're _frozen_. John, didn't this one have the good sense to put a jacket on this morning?"


End file.
